


make me feel like i am breathing

by crybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically Louis calming Harry down, M/M, Rimming, Sub Harry, Through Sex, Vague mentions of subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>His eyes are already looking a hint distant as Louis gets comfortable on his knees, running a hand up the hairless expanse of Harry's milky thigh. Harry always starts dipping at the sight of his vibrator, bubblegum plastic with flecks of glitter in the pink. His cheeks pink to match the colour and his eyes go wide, his lips chewing.</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>(Prompt: how about louis fucking harry with a vibrator backstage before they go on?)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	make me feel like i am breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago wow. It's short and shitty I'm sorry. I just wanted to post this so that it's posted and yeah. Okay. 
> 
> Title taken from The Neighbourhood's _A Little Death_
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything.**

Harry's a mess. Harry's always a mess before shows. Harry's always a mess before Louis calms him.

****

It's after their sound check and between hair and their final warm-ups and Louis grips tight to Harry's wrist while Lou styles Niall's hair. Louis himself is already ready to perform, his makeup done, hair styled, first costume on. Harry's still in his sweats with hair still clean from his morning shower because they know what Louis has to do to calm Harry down and they know there's no point in going through the motions of getting him ready, only for his clothing to get sweaty, his makeup to run and his hair to go wild.

****

So Louis just pinches his wrist and pulls him close to his side, Harry's fingers clenching and unclenching nervously as Louis pulls him tight to his chest and leads him through the passages of the venue.

****

The cold air nips at their skin as they exit from the back door, walking quick through the parking area to the tourbus with Harry shuffling closer to Louis, almost wanting to climb inside of him.

****

Mac opens the door for them before exiting himself, knowing what they're up to and not wanting to stay around for it. Louis smiles at him broadly and Harry's smiles shakily, his hands trembling as Louis marches him towards the back of the bus, towards the large bed.

****

He gives Harry's bum a soft pat, signalling him to carry on to the bed while Louis digs around in his suitcase for what he needs, holding them in one hand before carrying on.

****

Harry's perched on the bed, fingers tangled and lip between his teeth, turning cherry as he rolls it between pearly-bleached whites. 

****

Louis sets the vibrator and the lube on the painfully tacky red duvet before he carefully slips to his knees and Harry smiles to him in that small smile of his, nervous and jittery but filled with awe and adoration.

****

"Get undressed," Louis commands him, and Harry complies without second thought, sweater tossed to the corner in a blink before he's pulling his joggers from around his narrow hips and kicking them to the side, leaving him bare, pants never seeming a necessity these days.

****

His eyes are already looking a hint distant as Louis gets comfortable on his knees, running a hand up the hairless expanse of Harry's milky thigh. Harry always starts dipping at the sight of his vibrator, bubblegum plastic with flecks of glitter in the pink. His cheeks pink to match the colour and his eyes go wide, his lips chewing.

****

Even though the bus' heater is on and keeping the air warm, Harry's skin prickles with goose-bumps and his lip gets sucked deeper into his mouth, eyes blinking slowly while his fingers continue to tangle. 

****

"So beautiful, sweetheart. So pretty," Louis compliments him, using both hands to edge Harry's thighs apart so he can kneel in closer. Harry swallows and Louis smiles up at him. "Lie back for me angel," he commands, pressing a kiss to Harry's knee before Harry is flopping back onto the mattress, knees spreading a hint wider when he does.

****

Louis runs his hands up the inners of his creamy thighs, squeezing at the soft and tender flesh before he's pressing his knees open wider, enough for his tendons to jump out where thigh and groin meet, pressing his knees to the mattress. Louis licks his lip at the sight, Harry's chest rising high before he sags back with a deep breath.

****

Louis plants a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh, first low down by his knee before he presses another higher up, closer to where Harry needs it. Louis smiles into his skin before he's reaching for the lube, twisting the cap off slowly, knowing that Harry's listening carefully whilst trying to calm his uneven breathing.

****

Harry's fingers clench and unclench in the duvet, pulling the cover away from the blanket and rumpling it while he closes his eyes and listens to Louis squeezing the cold liquid onto his fingers.

****

The first touch is soft, rubbing the slick over Harry's quivering hole and getting him glossy and shiny. Harry gasps at the feeling and Louis kisses his thigh before leaning in to try and get a better view as he rubs the dense liquid over Harry's little pink hole.

****

He brings his hand up under Harry's knee, pushing it onto the bed and pushing it back onto Harry's chest, stretching him open and making his hips curve up so Louis can get a better look at where his fingers brush over the furled muscle.

****

He lets go of Harry's knee, knowing he'll keep it to his chest until Louis tells him not to, knows that Harry will keep himself on display for Louis.

****

Louis reaches for the vibrator, holding the clear plastic base in hand as he lifts the lube and makes at squeezing it into his palm with the vibrator before he lets it drop to the dark carpet and he's running his palm along the soft rubber of Harry's favourite toy.

****

It's not too thick at the base with a body that gets thinner towards the head, where its a curved, small head, designed to find the prostate and stimulate it with the vibrating tip. The bubblegum is slightly clear, so Louis can see the inner mechanics of it but it’s a sweet looking vibe, cute and pretty. Like his Harry.

****

He coats it completely until its slippery to touch and his fingers are covered in lube, Harry still holding his leg in place while giving Louis a delicious view.

****

"Gonna be good for me, angel?" Louis questions as he rubs the small head in small circles over the folds of his opening. Harry nods against the duvet before letting out a soft, 

****

"Yeah,"

****

Louis smiles, bringing his hand back up to press Harry's knee to his chest, knowing it must be a strain for Harry to keep it there by himself.

****

He starts at edging the tip inside Harry and he feels the tension leave his delicate body in a wave, letting him slump into the bed and relax as Louis nudges his vibrator inside the tight of him.

****

He keeps pressing in slowly, knowing he'll hurt Harry if he goes any faster. Harry breathes deep, his chest rising high and falling low while his fingers clench, unclench.

****

Louis goes slower as he nears the base when it gets wider, about as wide as two or three of his fingers. Harry chews on his lip, little moans already bubbling in his throat.

****

Louis looks up to him once it's all inside of him, sees Harry propped up on his elbows to watch. Louis smiles at him before taking the base between his fingertips and twisting it slowly, one side to the other. Harry moans, soft and sweet.

****

Louis tests it a few times, twisting it before pulling it back to nudge it back in, thrusting it light and shallow before thrusting it deep enough to make Harry gasp and moan.

****

Louis holds the base steady before he slowly twists it on and the vibe buzzes to life, on it's lowest setting. Harry lets out a long moan at that, the thin head buzzing softly right against his spot.

****

Louis reaches up to rub over the planes of Harry's quivering tummy, smoothing over his skin before pinching a peaked nipple between his finger tips and rolling it softly. Harry gasps and his hips press down, the vibrator edging in deeper before Louis pinches it and pulls it out an inch. Harry whines softly through his teeth, quiet and greedy.

****

"So pretty," Louis tells him with a kiss to his thigh, "so pretty for me. My little darling,"

****

Harry bites on his lip as Louis flicks the setting higher and the buzzing gets louder, along with Harry's moans. Harry's eyes slip closed and his hips press down and his jaws sags open and Louis bites at his thigh.

****

"Look at me, sweetheart," he commands him, nipping at his perfectly pale skin while Harry's petal lips form a perfect little "oh" and his eyes blink open slowly and he's looking at Louis and he already looks so far away.

****

He pulls the body out inch by inch before he slowly edges it back into Harry's willing body, Harry mewling when he does. He twists it slowly and Harry moans softly before Louis pulls it out and rams it back in and Harry keens, eyes squeezing shut before Louis nips at his thigh again and they focus back on him.

****

Sweat prickles at the contours of Harry's chest, glittering his skin. Harry's lips look bright and puffy, forming silent words as his fingers twist the cover tight and Louis flicks the vibrations to the highest setting. Harry's eyes squeeze and his head dips forward so his chin rests on his chest, lip sucked right back into his mouth while his hips grind down onto the bed.

****

"Come on sweetheart, you can do it. I know you can," Louis encourages, twisting the vibrator while Harry shakes his head quickly and his hips press down hard, shoving the vibrator in up to where his fingers hold the base and Harry moans, long and low, ending in a sweet squeak.

****

Louis soothes his hand up the back of Harry's thigh, his cheek rolling to rest against his knee while Louis pushes his leg firm to his chest and grips the base before he's pulling it out and slamming it back to create a rhythm of short, shallow thrusts that make Harry fall back on the mattress and whines and moans to fall from his lips. 

****

"Come on baby, come for me. Show me what a good boy you are," Louis murmurs to him, Harry writhing and bucking and mewling as Louis prods at his prostate. 

****

Harry pulls on the bedding, his hips slamming down while Louis pinches the back of his thigh and Harry's body is shivering to a still, his neglected cock standing to attention and spurting high on his chest, a droplet landing on his chin. Harry garbles a set of nonsense, whining as his hips rock slowly against the vibrator before he's shrinking back, his way of telling Louis its too much.

****

Louis slides the body out slowly, Harry's body flattening out in relaxation while Harry breathes deep in an effort to get his breath back. 

****

Louis' hard in his own trousers, hot and bursting, but he knows not to do anything yet, knows Harry will ecstatically blow him when his breath comes back.

****

He carries on massaging his thighs, rubbing softly and squeezing at his doughy flesh while Harry calms down, his body warm and sated. Harry props himself up though, while Louis is pulling his leg from his chest, and he doesn't look done enough, still looks a bit too lively and there.

****

He smiles at Louis and Louis tuts because he has to try again, Harry not far enough. He runs his fingers along his thighs with a gentle touch before he's edging one leg over his shoulder and Harry's gasping before he brings the other one to rest over his shoulder.

****

Harry whimpers, Louis' feathery hair tickling his inner thighs as Louis grips his hips and pulls Harry closer to him, sitting his arse in the edge of the bed before he pulls him that much closer so Harry's hips tilt up to follow his thighs and his pretty little arse is right before Louis.

****

Harry looks down at Louis, head between his thighs and warm breath tickling him, and he chews on his lip before Louis is spreading him open and his soft tongue swipes over him, making Harry gasp.

****

Louis looks back to him before he licks back in, swiping over Harry's hole with repeated licks before swirling his tongue around. Harry moans, hips pressing closer so Louis keeps licking and Harry mewls in a mix of pain and bliss. 

****

His hips jerk back from Louis while he stops to suck over his hole, too sensitive for it. Louis ignores it, keeping an eye on Harry's flushed cock as it fattens up slowly against his soft tummy.

****

He licks over Harry's rim, getting him slick. His hole is pink and puffy, already looking used from just having a toy fuck him. Louis wants to fuck him himself, just to make Harry fall apart better than any toy ever could.

****

Louis kisses over Harry before he licks him, tongue flat to get his hole pretty and wet for him. He points his tongue to flick at Harry's rim, making him whine and push his hips against his face.

****

Louis licks over him, eating him out slowly and teasingly. Harry gasps and pushes against him, Louis lapping up the sweet taste of him with hungry tongue.

****

"You taste so good baby, so sweet," Louis teases before ending the tip of his tongue inside while he spreads Harry open with his thumbs, "so tight around my tongue, sweetheart,"

****

Harry mewls and whines, his hips twitching against Louis.

****

It doesn't take long for Harry to come, Louis' tongue flicking inside his arse to taste him before he's nibbling on his rim, Harry's thighs tight around Louis to keep him there while Harry goes through the heat of pleasure.

****

Louis licks him out hard and fast while Harry comes, shooting to his chest a second time and adding to the mess of white and marbled pre-come before his legs are shaking and he's pushing Louis away from him, too sensitive for any stimulation.

****

Harry's eyes are glazed, mouth gaped and lips shiny with spit while he desperately tries to get his breath back, Louis still dragging his fingertips over Harry's wet, puffy hole while Harry shakes like an autumn leaf.

****

Harry's body goes pliant, legs made of jelly as Louis slips them from his shoulders and back to the floor, Harry just going with him as he sinks lower and lower into the soft mattress.

****

"Wanna suck me off darling?" Louis asks and Harry takes a deep breath before nodding and smiles at him as he ever so slowly tries to slip of the bed, ending up on his knees with a pant still on his breath while Louis has moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

****

Louis cranes down to kiss Harry, Harry sucking greedily on his tongue to share the taste of himself while Louis unbuttons his trousers and pushes them down his thighs, enough for his cock to slap out, pre come bubbled at the head.

****

Harry blinks lazily and warm breath comes through his lips as he reaches up a soft hand to wrap around Louis' girth. He's still slow and floppy, spaced out like he is whenever Louis eats him out. His sit drools out the corners of his mouth where his lips are red, messying his chin and pooling spit down his length to puddle at his base.

****

Harry swallows him down and in no time, Louis is coming down his throat in ribbons while Harry jacks off his lower half, sucking on the head so his come will land on his tongue and he can taste it.

****

Louis' come to learn over the years that Harry's very greedy when it comes to pleasure.

****

Louis helps Harry get dressed, movements sleepy and lazy before Harry's at least covered. He has his fucked out look on, but there's not much Louis can do about that and he settles for just kissing his bitten lips as they lead off the bus.

 

Louis makes sure that Harry gets enough water, gets fed and is handled gently until he's calmed down and back to normal (they can't afford a repeat of Dallas) even if he stays a bit giggly and lazy.

 


End file.
